


A Lot To Take In All At Once

by withtheworms



Series: Transmasc!Cross fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross (X-tale) - Freeform, M/M, New guy - Freeform, Transmasc Killer (implied), barely canon adjacent, can you really call this hazing if all you're trying to do is get in my pants, eventual Cream (Cross/Dream), eventual Sunset (cross/dream/killer), killer sans, this one's indulgent, trans Cross, transition-related anxiety, transmasc Cross (discussed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtheworms/pseuds/withtheworms
Summary: Cross is the new guy.  Killer's taken a keen interest in him.It's complicated, but it's not *that* complicated.(A very indulgent fic wherein Cross is trans and hey, Killer is too, why not.)
Relationships: Cross/Killer
Series: Transmasc!Cross fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	A Lot To Take In All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo, here's some more of that really indulgent "what if Cross is trans tho" idea I've been rolling around. This is sort of adjacent to the previous one? They loosely influence one another. Dream's gonna show up in this one, too. They're all gonna kiss. 
> 
> shout-out to Ellie for going "ya Wormy, fuck ya" every time I tentatively go "ahhh what if tho."

“Hey, new guy.”

It takes Cross a second to realize that Killer is talking to him, and when he does the effect of Killer’s words sends a sharp spark of validation through him that lights him up like a firecracker. 

_ New Guy. _

It causes him to sit up a little straighter, and pay much,  _ much _ closer attention.

“What is it?” Cross manages to get the words out without making eye contact, keenly aware that at any second a single slip could rat him out and then him being _the_ _new guy_ will be yet another memory of something in his life that was too good to last. 

Whatever Killer is, he is a lot of it. He’s more than Cross is, that’s for sure, and it takes everything in Cross’s power not to hunch his shoulders as Killer sits down heavily across from him at the otherwise empty dining mess table. 

“You busy?”

Cross is not. 

“I don’t need to be,” he lies, smoothly. It won’t look good to create the impression that he’s someone who slacks off, and he knows that Killer has been assigned to pay extra close attention to him. 

“Great.” Killer grins. There’s something about him that feels familiar. Killer radiates a sense of deja vu. It wafts off him, and Cross can’t shake the feeling that they share something in common that goes deep. “I need you in my room.”

-

Cross doesn’t expect to find himself pushed back against a wall. He doesn’t expect to find himself with Killer’s breath hot and heavy against his neck as he drags his mouth down his throat. He doesn’t expect Killer’s hands pinning his wrists in place, or the jut of Killer’s hip as he inserts himself between Cross’s legs and grinds against him in one sharp, forward motion. 

Cross doesn’t expect to want this so much.

It’s hot. He feels hot. Killer is forward and intense and _all_ _over_ him, and Cross is already overwhelmed in a way that has him feeling light-headed and floaty. His mind only comes back to coherency when the press of Killer’s magic, firm and eager, makes itself obvious against his thigh. 

Suddenly, the good feelings are gone.

“Wait…” the word rushes out of Cross, and to his credit Killer stills instantly. 

“Sorry.” Killer’s smile is wide and not nearly as shameful as it ought to be. “Got a bit ahead of myself. Too much, too soon?”

That’s putting it mildly, but it’s not Cross’s key concern at the moment. 

“No. Uh…” 

To be honest, they’ve been dancing around this for weeks, so it’s not necessarily a  _ surprise _ that Cross has found himself here. Killer has made his interest clear, and Cross has been receptive to it. It’s not that he  _ doesn’t _ want this.

It’s just…

“I’m being a bit forward.” Killer’s voice is frank and rough in a captivating way. He’s eased off, no longer positioned so brazenly between Cross’s legs, but he’s still so close that it’s overwhelming. “You’re the new guy. I dunno if you’ve gone through this before. Everyone’s calling dibs. I just wanted to shoot my shot and get in first.”

Killer winks. It’s lascivious and  _ entirely _ too much. 

“If you know what I mean.” 

“I… yeah. I do,” Cross croaks, and his face is flushed and so  _ impossibly _ hot. “I just…” There's a stitch of indecision that tugs at his chest as he weighs his pros and cons, still acutely aware of just how close Killer is- how  _ interested _ he is in him. “I think… as... the new guy. I might… disappoint you.”

Cross shifts, and Killer lets him carve out a bit more distance between them. Cross can’t- he literally cannot- be any more clear than that, and the moment hangs between them as he waits for Killer to renege or brush him off. 

Instead, Killer lingers as a variety of micro-expressions flash rapid-fire across his face, ending in a genuine dawning of understanding that, for some reason, winds Cross. 

“Ah,” Killer says, slow and toying. “I see…” 

Killer waits a second longer, then leans forward, his motion slow and calculated, giving Cross every opportunity to pull away. 

Cross does not.

“I think... you and I have something in common, new guy,” Killer husks out, his words low and rough against Cross’s throat, breathing heavy against his vertebrae before he opens his mouth and tests Cross’s neck with his teeth. 

Cross groans involuntarily, the drag of Killer’s tongue drowning out the weight of what he’s just said. There’s a moment of hesitation- as long as it takes for Cross to nod just slightly- and then Killer bites down. Hard. It’s rough and claiming, and it makes Cross feel incredible.

“Welcome to the team, Cross,” Killer purrs, pulling back and tenderly stroking the side of his face. “You and I are going to get along just fine...”

Killer winks once, and then he’s gone, leaving Cross alone to catch his breath and wonder what the hell that meant.

\- 

  


The next time they see each other is the following morning in the dining hall. Killer sits beside him and leads the conversation, laughing when Horror cracks a joke, aggressively knocking his knee against Cross’s leg under the table. 

“It’s funny,” he jeers, planting his elbow on the table. “Horror’s funny. You’re allowed to laugh, new guy.” 

Across from him, Dust and Horror grin and parrot ‘new guy’ back and forth to one another. There's clearly a hierarchy Cross hasn't figured out, yet, but for what it’s worth, Cross doesn’t feel like he’s being made fun of. If anything, he feels  _ very _ much a part of something.   


He doesn't hate it.

Later, when they get their assignments, Killer ‘tsks’ when he’s paired with Dust and Cross is told to sit out for the day. 

“Better luck next time, newbie” he teases, grabbing a fistfull of Cross’s hood and pulling it down over his eyes to the delight of Dust and Horror. “Always sucks to get benched. I know you’ll miss my sweet, sweet company today.”

From the way Killer is acting it would be easy for Cross to convince himself that their meeting in his room hadn’t happened. That he'd just gotten carried away and imagined it. Except... when Cross pulls down the collar of his turtleneck he can  _ see _ the marks left on his throat by Killer’s teeth. He remembers the heat between them. He remembers how Killer’s empty sockets had sparked with interest at Cross’s guarded confession. 

And he can see the way Killer’s hand lingers where it’s gripped into his hood, hesitating for a moment before he says, low and loaded with promise, “Behave. And think of me while I'm gone.”

He could almost be going in for a kiss, and Cross feels himself flush at the thought. However, the next moment Killer has let Cross go and then he's leaving, his words calling back confidently over his shoulder as he exits with Dust in tow.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, new guy.”


End file.
